


Tinky Winky

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, those are the actual names of the Teletubbies. I only know because I used to babysit this little girl who was obsessed with them, so the only thing I'd be able to watch when I was babysitting her were the damn Teletubbies. :) It's also in first person (Nick's POV).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tinky Winky

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those are the actual names of the Teletubbies. I only know because I used to babysit this little girl who was obsessed with them, so the only thing I'd be able to watch when I was babysitting her were the damn Teletubbies. :) It's also in first person (Nick's POV).

Baylee was watching Teletubbies again. Didn't they go out of style, like, five years ago?

The purple one, I think his name's Tinky Winky, was on the screen carrying his "bag," as the website called it. It's a goddamned purse. It reminded me of those pics floating around the Internet of Rok with that pink bag and making that flamboyant expression. Don't make it so obvious love.

I looked over at Brian, who had Baylee on his lap. Somehow, he knew what I was thinking. "Ironic that they make the purple one male, and with a purse, huh? They put a gay character on a children's show, yet the kids have no idea."

I hadn't even noticed the fact that Tinky Winky was purple. Purple was too often associated with the gays and gay culture. Purple and rainbows were our trademarks.

Did that make Barney the Dinosaur gay too, since he was purple?

Kevin walked into the hotel room. "Do you two ever watch anything other than children's shows?"

"Do you ever walk in the room when Baylee isn't in it?" I shot back.

Brian smiled and shifted Baylee. "Nick does bring up a good point."

Kevin flopped on the bed. "Please tell me that purple one is a girl. I mean, it's carrying a purse for Pete's sake!"

"You only wish," I stuck out my tongue. "Tinky Winky is a dude."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You know its name?"

"I've been here too much," I smiled. I went back to thinking. Who was Tinky Winky's lover? Barney? Big bird? That freaky green Teletubby (Dipsy?) with the hat? I guess those will never be answered. Hell, maybe it'll never be revealed that Tinky Winky was even gay. Nah, it's obvious. He's purple.


End file.
